Shugo Chara: Amaya's Story
by TornAngelWings
Summary: T for romance scenes. No lemons, however. Mild languge. The daughter of our pink-haired heroine and one perverted cat has her own story tell of friendship, romance, advanture, action, and all that jazz. Amuto and OCXOC. I used to be Eevee-san!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Hello! This is Eevee-san! This is my very first fanfic. I know, it's horrible. XD

**This fanfic is a shugo chara tale, a different girl living a few guardian generations from Amu. And yes, I will have an "Ikuto" and a "Tadase" in this story. It'll be like a déjà vu chara story. I'll try not to make it exactly like the show, m'kay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! PEACHPIT DOES! NO COPYRIGHT INFRAGMENT INTENDED!**

**Enjoy!**

I starred down at my pillow. Resting softly on my pillow was a black and white egg with hot-pink sparkles accenting the edges where the white meets black. I traced my long finger down the pathway, lifting my finger to my eyes for an inspection. No glitter had come off. I took the egg up in my hand, wincing slightly. It was warm.

I sat it back down cautiously and jerked away from it. I nervously tucked my deep-blue locks behind my ear. 'What is this thing?!' I peered down at it again, getting closer and closer. Suddenly, It began to glow bright white. It hurt my eyes so I jumped back. I knocked into my nightstand and knocked a glass of chocolate milk right onto the floor.

"DANG IT!" I hissed and scrambled to pick it up. I grabbed a rag from my bathroom and scrubbed the stain out. "Please don't stain. Please don't stain" I whispered urgently.

"Amaya-chan…" I turned, terrified. I didn't recognize this voice. It was sweet and innocent, hyperness colored its tone. It clearly belonged it a female.

I froze, spinning around to meet the intruder. "Show yourself!" I commanded. I meant it to sound scarier than it came out, but my voice cracked.

"I'm right here, silly." The little voice teased. I starred straight into the eyes of a small floating human-thing. She had big silver-blue eyes like mine, but they leaned closer to being light blue more than silver, and long black hair. She wore it down so it went to her knees, and she had beautiful little hot-pink neko ears peeping out on top of her head. She had a tiny tail of the same color, which flipped back and forth idly.

She had little tiny white boots, which covered all of the skin on her legs that wasn't covered by her white mini-skirt. She was wearing a fitted white polo that was covered in silver sparkles. Her little hands fit smugly into her black racing gloves. Around her neck was a hot-pink choker that stood out the most. A black diamond-shaped star was set upon it.

"I am your guardian chara! My name is Sakura!" She smiled boldly. Her tail picked up speed, lashing excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's Eevee-san again. This is chapter 2. I make short chapters, just a warning. And I like to keep you hanging off cliffys.**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Me: Ok, today...TADASE WILL DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Tadase: I'm happy to be here. And have a chacater after me.**

**Me: Uh...ok...**

**Tadase: Now for the dis...**

**Me: PRINCE!**

**Tadase: Mortal! I'm not a Prince! I am a KING! WORLD DOMINATION! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: -sweat drop- Uh, change of plans!**

**Yaya: Eevee-chii (Me, Eevee-san) does not own Shugo Chara! Peachpit does!**

"S-sakura?" I looked back at her, wide-eyed.

"Yes! I was born from the feeling that you want to stand out. You're tired of blending but you are too shy to take the stage! But, that's not all! I'm a special chara! I have 5 character transformations!" She bounced up and down.

"Transformations?" I tilted my head. _What did she mean by "born from the feeling of wanting to stand out"? I'm quite happy now...right? I'm I missing something?_

"Yes! When you use 120 of your guardian chara's power!" She did a peace sign with her chibi fingers.

I blinked hard and pulled away, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't believe you." _What? Transformation? Like in those fairy tales mom and dad used to tell me? _

**FLASHBACK**

_"Amaya-chan, When I was a little older than you, I found out I had guardians. There were three of them at first, then four. I miss them sometimes, but they went back into my heart. Maybe one day you'll have one! Now go to bed."_

_"Daddy, did you have a guardian too? And transform like on Anime shows?!"_

_"Yes. He was a little cat. Playful, funny, always bouncing around. He went back into my heart, though. Even though I wouldn't admit it at first, I miss him."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Amaya-chan! If you believe, one day you'll become your would-be self! No longer shy or worried, being able to get close to school prince, Shomu Jiro!" She squealed.

I glanced away, blushing. "Yeah...I guess." The picture of the tawny-haired, brown-eyed Jack chair filled my mind. His twin brother, Shomu Reizo, The king chair, was also on my mind. He looked exactly the same, except he acted cooler. Ah, my two crushes.

I poked Sakura. "Well, I guess I'll believe for now. You seem real enough anyway, unless I'm going crazy." I smirked and I was tackled by a very happy kitty chara. We stayed up most of the night talking, then she curled up in her egg and fell asleep. I crashed on my bed, clothes still on.

**Well, That's chapter two. No cliffy this time. Maybe next chapter, when Amaya and Sakura go to school... **

**BTW: If I wasn't obvious enough, Amu is Amaya's mom, and her dad is Ikuto. :3 Amuto!**

**Me: Ok! Closing and Disclaimer...Iru!**

**Iru: -evil giggles- Eevee-san doesn't own Shugo Chara! Peachpit does! Utah Rocks more than Amu! Bye!**

**Me:...**

**Ran: I object!**

**Me: Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ya'll! I know you've been waiting a few days, but here it is! Chapter 3!**

**Yes, I took down the notice. That is what I'm going to put up when I'm having a writer's block, ok?**

**IT'S TIME FOR DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Today, joining us is amu...let devil!**

**Amulet Devil: Hello...**

**Me: -sweatdrop- If you'd please...**

**Amulet Devil: Eh, ok... -Turns back to Amu-**

**Amu: Eevee-san doesn't own Shugo Chara! Peachpit does! I rock more than Utah! Woo!**

**Me:...And the war continues...**

"Let's start off this Monday morning with yesterday's top hit, 'Viva La Vida' by Coldplay!" The rather annoying radio show host rang out two hours my usual waking time.

I sat up and stretched like a cat. A yawn escaped my lips. "Oh, yay. My alarm clock reset. Hmm..." I got up slowly, almost losing my balance. I walked into my cousin's room.

Akihiko is my cousin who lives with us for four months out of the year. My aunt, Ami, tours around the world as a super model, so she can't always take him with her. He is a short, brown-haired boy with golden eyes. He is very mischievous and pulls pranks on me everyday. I do miss him when he returns home though, we have always been close.

"AKIHIKO! YOU RESET MY ALARM CLOCK BY ACCIDENT, I JUST WANTED TO WAKE YOU UP AND TELL YOU!" I screamed in his ears. My parents were already awake downstairs, so I could be as loud as I want.

"Ugh...Nice comeback, 'maya..."he mumbled and turned over. He fell asleep again.

I tiptoed out of his room and down the stairs. I could hear my father in the music room playing his violin. I sighed dreamily, listening to the rhythmic sound. A lot people say I inherited my music skills from my father and Aunt Utah. I could play the violin, but not anything compared to his playing, and I could sing a bit about my emotions. This sounds cheesy, but from I sing from the heart, like Aunt Utah does.

My mother approached me from behind. "Good Morning." She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled, listening the the violin.

"Why don't you go play with your father this morning, Amaya?" She suggested, walking into the kitchen. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

I cautiously opened the door into the music room. My father was standing in a corner, playing his violin without music. He was so good at it. Everyone who heard my father expected me to be like him. I could never play the way he does.

He turned to me, smiling as he played. His song turned from normal to happy. I walked forward and grabbed my own violin from its case. I jumped into his song. We were both playing different songs, but it sounded natural. When he stopped, I stopped.

He grinned. "You get better everyday, Amaya." He ruffled my hair playfully, and walked into the kitchen with my mother.

I followed behind him, then cut infront of him and beat him to the chair. "Ha!" I teased.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Move, little kitty." he retorted.

I half-smiled at his nickname for me. All adults say I look more like my father than my mother. I don't disagree. I had the same hair color, same smile, and my eyes leaned towards his eye color. I was tall, but only slightly taller than normal. I am related to normal-height Amu. If I wasn't, I'd probably be abnormally tall.

Ever since I was little, My dad says I act like a kitten. Shy and Quite, until you get to know me. Then I'm outgoing and playful. I never really understood, but I think I get the idea now.

My mother placed a plate of eggs in front of me. It made my stomach jump. _This is the last thing I need after last night... SAKURA! _I jumped up from the table, swallowing the last piece of egg. "Sorry, mom, gotta go get dressed for school." I said, rushing up the stairs.

I heard my mom call after me, saying something about me still having an hour before school started. I ignored her and closed the door to my room.

I tapped on the little egg. Soft snores emitted from it. I laughed softly. Sakura was so cute! I left her on my pillow and went into my closet to change.

My school uniform wasn't anything fancy. White oxford shirt with a black tie and a black-and-blue plaid skirt. I liked to dress it up a little though. I wore black knee-high boots and put my hair in layered pigtails. I snatched my favorite necklace from my nightstand when I came out. It was black with a little silver cross like the one my dad has. It had a small hot pink gem in the middle, representing my mom. I tied it around my neck and put on another, longer necklace chain.

I grabbed my bag. Out came my Geography book, landing with a thud on my toe. "OUCH!" I squealed, squeasing the nearest pillow in my reach. _Don't scream, don't scream. Suck it up...relax...calm down..._My self therapy session worked, much to my surprise.

I turned my attention back to Sakura's egg, which was resting peacefully. "Let's see...I can't leave you here, I don't want me parents to know about you yet...I guess you could stay in my book bag... Yeah! In that secret pocket!" I stuffed a handkerchief into my bag and tucked away my precious egg. "Stay asleep for a little while, Sakura. Just don't come out during class." I smiled and shut the pocket.

I rushed down the stair, yelled by to my parents, flicked my cousin on the ear, and out the door I went to school. Maybe I'd be there early enough to see the Guardians: Reizo, Anzu, the queen, Jiro, and Cho, the ace.

**Woo! Slightly longer chapter! If you have any ideas, go ahead and tell me! I may use them!**

**Me: Ok, ending disclaimer.**

**Miki: Eevee-san doesn't own Shugo Chara, Peachpit does. Amu rocks your socks.**

**Me: Until next chapter! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo! Chapter 4! Sorry it's taking me time, It's just now I have two fanfictions, and possibly a thrid!**

**DISCLAIMERAH TIME!**

**-Insert theme song here-**

**Me: Welcome one and all to the disclaimers! Can I get a what-what?**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Amu: What?**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Utah:...-sweatdrop- It looks like I'm the responsible one today...**

**Suu: Eevee-san doesn't own Shugo Chara, Peachpit does, desu**

**Temari: NADESHIKO/****NAGIHIKO**** PWNS YOU ALL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: -running in circles-**

**Utah:...A new peson has entered the war...and Eevee is running around in circles.**

**Ikuto:...Eevee creeps me out.**

**Amu: I actually agree.**

I arrived at the school early. To my surprise, the courtyard was full. Did I mention of screaming fangirls? No, I must've left that out. Everyone was there waiting for the guardians, but they had to let out a little of their hyperness-caused-by-too-much-donuts-and-coffee on me.

"Look! It's Tsukiyomi Amaya! Superstar!" some girls called out. Yes, that is what I've been called. Superstar. My parents, Tsukiyomi Amu and Ikuto work for my aunt, Hoshina Utah, who is a mega pop-star. My dad plays the violin, and my mom sings backup on stage with Aunt Utah. When I first arrived at this junior high, people mistook my shyness as being stuck up. After investigating the matter, they discovered my parents, and thought I was a celebrity. So here I am. Six months until the end of school, and no friends, because no one thinks their "cool enough" for me.

"Hello..." I said shyly. Of coarse, it came out as if I didn't care.

"SUPERSTAR!!" A few girls shrieked. Nice.

Then, their shreiking stopped. And it started again. "REIZO! JIRO! ANZU! CHO!" I heard the guardian's names being shouted.

My heart skipped a beat. 'Jiro-san...' I turned quickly to see the school protechtors approaching.

There they were, in all their splender. Reizo looked stunning. Well-groomed, not a single wrinkle in his uniform. Behind him was Jiro, his adorable twin. Hair styled messy, uniform looking as cool as ever. Walking next to Reizo was Anzu, the beautiful apricot hair-colored queen with her gorgeous green eyes. Next to Jiro was Cho, the cute pastell purplette with her pastell blue eyes, as soft as a butterfly's wings. They walked gracefully, the atmosphere around them was awe inspiring. I wish I could walk with them.

Suddenly, my bag was moving. Sakura opened up the top, yawning and stretching like a baby kitten. "Sakura!" I whispered deadly. "Go back in!" I shoved her back in. Suddenly I looked up, meeting the eyes of Jiro, the Jack Chair. His hand was on my elbow. I could've screamed. I could have smiled or said hello. Instead, I turned away, embarrassed and shy.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was running into the school, to my locker. I had to get away from there. Now.

-NORMAL POV-

Amaya took off running as hard as she could, escaping from the curious guardians. Cho was the first to speak. "She has a chara. Around her chara's neck was the black diamond of heart." Her sweet voice reached only the guardians.

"I saw. I think she is the one from the book." Anzu replied anxiously.

"Yeah. Who was she?" Reizo asked, staring towards the door.

"I think her name is Tsukiyomi Amaya. 'Superstar' is what the fans call her. She does pretty well in most subjects, except for math, and she practices after school in the music room with her violin. Her parents and most of her family are famous, that's the rumor anyway. This is all according to the records." Jiro replied, trying to recall it all from memory.

"I think we need to meet this girl. She could be the one. The new joker chair." Reizo's voice was monotone.

"The gurdians haven't had a joker since the gurdians were actually an elementary club!" Anzu said happily clapping her hands.

"This should be interesting." Jiro replied, as they walked to their tea garden.

-AMAYA'S POV-

I was panting when I reached class. Some of the students were talking about the gurdians, and how cool they were. I couldn't blame them. My last encounter left me breathless.

Suddenly, they shrilled again. In walked Cho and Anzu. "We are looking for Tysukiyomi Amaya."

_'Please don't give me away...'_ Guess what? The little traitors gave me away.

"Hello, Amaya-san. We are Souma Anzu and Hiktoni Cho. Please, if you could, join us this afternoon in our tea garden? We'd be very pleased if you were to show up." Anzu and Cho smiled sweetly. I thought about it.

"Oh, uh, ok. I'll come." I smiled shyly. They looked surprised, but recovered quickly.

"We are looking forward to it." Cho said, as they walked off.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, my thoughts on my meeting with the gurdians.

There I stood, infront of the tea garden. Sakura was floating by my shoulder, taking a breather before she'd be stuffed back into her egg. I felt sorry for the my little would-be self.

She went back into her egg, and I opened the glass door.

**Me: A good chapter, if I do say so myself.**

**Unknown Guy: When do I show up?**

**Me: Soon. You'll be the "Ikuto" of the story.**

**Unknown Guy: So I get to say preverted things and see if Amaya blushes like her mother?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Unknown Guy: Sweet.**

**Me: xD Anways, I don't own Shugo chara, Peach pit does. Goodbye!**

**Pepe: Yaya rocks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo! Eevee-san here!**

**Me: Disclaimer time...**

**Amu: What, no theme song?**

**Me: -yawns- Nope.**

**Amu: Pft.**

**Me: Take it away...YAYA?!**

**Yaya: EEVEE-SAN DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA PEACHPIT DOES! WHEE! EEVEE-SAN'S DONUTS!**

**Me: Oh dang. Yaya on a sugar rush. SAVE ME READERS!**

**Yaya: YAY!**

**Utau: By the way, Eevee-san apologizes for spelling my name wrong in the previous chapters. And, FYI: Anzu's last name is ****Soma, Cho's last name is Fujisaki, and Reizo and Jiro's last name is Hotori. Eevee-san made a few errors in the last chapter...**

**Me: -running from Yaya- Except my apologies, please!**

It was nothing like I expected. There was a glass table sitting in front of a waterfall, with thrones surrounding it. Each guardian had a chair. There was one empty one, covered in bright colors and extravagant designs. Anzu was munching down a few donuts, Cho was brushing her hair, Reizo was reading a comic book, and Jiro was writing something down. They looked utterly bored.

I was walking silently down the pathway to the table. My mother always teases me about being "as silent as a cat". I guess she was right, because none of the guardians noticed me.

I cleared my throat softly. All of them jumped.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized. They has looks of shock on their faces. The rumors must have gotten to them.

"Oh, it's fine Ama-chii." Anzu went back to eating.

_Ama-chii? Since when are we friends? _I thought. I bit back my sassy reply.

"Take a seat, Tysukiyomi Amaya." Jiro smiled at me. He gestured towards the unoccupied throne.

"Eh, thanks..." I sat down reluctantly.

Reizo stood up. "I'll get right to the point. You have a chara, am I correct?"

I nodded.

"She has the black diamond of the heart on her necklace. That's a very special marking." Cho was the next one to speak.

"Eh, black diamond of the heart?" I tilted my head slightly.

"Legend has it that the black diamond of the heart is the special marking of a special guardian. It's said to give the owner of the chara extraordinary powers. Eventually, it'll turn into the Diamond Cross of Love, which goes with the Humpty Lock, Dumpty Key, and the other special marking. The other marking is called the X of the heart, which will turn into the X Cross of Love." Jiro added on.

"In other words, Ama-chii is special!" Anzu said with a silly grin.

"Wait, hold up! What is the Humpty Lock? What is the Dumpty Key?" I was very confused.

Reizo glanced at the clock. "At another meeting tomorrow, we'll explain more."

-At Amaya's Home-

I was sitting on the bed, confused. My chara was sitting on my head, talking to me about something. I couldn't pay attention. I had WAY too many questions.

"Well, Sakura, goodnight." I turned out the light, and listened to her complain about not listening to her.

-Unknown Guy's POV-

I stood on a roof. My chara could smell it. The black diamond of the heart. I glanced down at my shiny Dumpty Key. Soon I'd meet my lock holder. And the person with the matching mark. I smirked as I looked up at the moon. _I'll learn your identity, and then, I'll make a surprise visit..._ I jumped off into the darkness of the night.

**Me: So? Didcha like it? Hate it? What can I do to improve it? Do you have any ideas for me?**

**Amaya: This Unknown Guy, is he a stalker?**

**Me: No, he's your Ikuto.**

**Amaya:...? I'm confused.**

**Me: Yes, let's keep it that way for now...**

**Ran: Go Eevee-san! She doesn't own Shugo Chara. Peachpit does! Yay! Yay! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola mi Amigos!**

**DIS-CLAIMER!!**

**Me: Hello my friends!**

**Rima:...Why am I here again? Am I even in this story?**

**Me: DUH! You are married to Tadase. You have twin boys!**

**Rima: Oh boy...**

**Me: WOO! So, I was thinking up ideas for my other story, and suggestions would be nice...**

**Rima: So, am I in your other story?**

**Me: Yes. Yes you are.**

**Rima: Good. Or else I was gonna call Temari.**

**Me: NUUUUU! Anything but that!**

**Temari: Hello...Eevee-san.**

**Me:-shivers-**

**Rima: Eevee-san doesn't own Shugo chara. Peachpit does.**

**Me: -running from Temari- READ AND REVIEW!**

**Temari: -Turns on audience- OR ELSE! -pulls out scythe-**

-Amaya's POV-

The next day I rushed to school. Classes were long and boring. The only important thing that happened was I found out people couldn't see Sakura. We played a fun game of me flinging her right into the sensei, then silently giggle. It was very amusing. Maybe the guardians and I could play this game through the hallways! If they want to be my friend...

I shook the thought I was walked out to the garden. Awaiting me once again were the King, Queen, Jack, and Ace. Sakura flew around my head.

"AWWWW! AMAYA-CHII'S CHARA IS SO CUTE!!"Anzu shrilled, running forward and capturing Sakura in her hands. "IT'S A NEKO-CHAN! IT'S A NEKO-CHAN!"

I smiled awkwardly. "Uh...you can see her?"

"Yeah! Anzu-chan can see her. DUH! Anzu-chan has a chara too! All guardians do!" Suddenly out from behind Anzu popped out a little frilly green-haired chara with a tennis racket.

"I'm Etsuko-chii! Anzu's chara!" She jumped around, swinging her racket. "Anzu-chan always wants to be babied and to be a tennis star! I'm her would-be self!"

Then a little chara peeked around Cho. "I'm Mine, born of the feeling of protection. Cho-chan wants to be an absolute protector of the weak." She was wearing a purple kimono and had a white butterfly clip in her violet hair.

I looked over at Jiro. Sitting on the table next to his hand was a cute little chara who had blonde hair and was wearing fancy, spotless white clothes. He looked up at me. "I'm Taro. Jiro-san wishes he wasn't always in second to his brother."

Sakura floated down next to him. "Hi!"

"YOU SHALL ADDRESS ME AS PRINCE TARO!" The chara shouted angrily. A/N: Couldn't help myself. :3

"Stop yelling, you're giving me a headache..."Complained a chara who floated off of Reizo's shoulder. He has golden hair and wore a fancy-looking gold suit. He turned to my chara. "My name is Kin, FYI."

Sakura flew to the middle of all the charas. "I'm Sakura! I was born because Amaya-chan is misunderstood. People take her shyness as selfishness, and she is too afraid to take the stage and show the real her! Amaya is really good at music, but, she is too shy to show anyone! I'm Sakua, Amaya-chan's would be!" She giggled once she finished speech.

I blinked. "Okay then..." I took a seat in the chair I was in yesterday. "So, what is the Humpty Lock? And the Dumpty Key?"

**And I leave you at a cliffy.**

**Temari: Or you just are too lazy to write long chapters...**

**Me: Yeah, pretty much.**

**Miki: Eevee-san doesn't own Shugo Chara, peachpit does!**

**Sneak peek: In the next chapter, I'll tell you guys what all of their names mean.**


	7. Chapter 7

After learning about the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key, I walked home.

I was not even watching where I was going. I had other things on my mind. Like the fact I had been offered the position of Joker of the Guardians, and the mysterious lock I was given to watch over for the time being.

I finally snapped out of my daze when I realized I had been going the wrong direction the whole time. I was at a park I didn't even know existed. I checked my watch. 3:50. I didn't need to be home until 5:15. I walked down the slope and found an appealing maple tree to lay under. Sakura popped out of her egg, and floated down lazily next to me, and closed her eyes. My eyes flickered shut, then I heard a twig snap above. My eyes flew open.

A black egg was sitting in a birds nest. Then it rushed towards me. I jumped out of the way with a quick "chara change". At least, that's what Sakura was squealing about.

I had petite, blue ears and a tail. They were a shade lighter than my hair color. I dodged the Xed egg again.

"Useless, Useless!" It talked! Then, before my very eyes, it hatched. Just like a chara egg. There was a black chara with a red "X" on its forehead.

"Useless! I'll never be as popular as her. Never ever!" A girl's voice rang from the chara.

"Amaya-chan! We have to Transform!" Sakura squeaked.

"Transform?" Suddenly, my head was filled with images. It was me, swirling around.

"Listen to your heart, Amaya-chan!"

"My heart, unlock!" I moved my fingers in a unlocking fashion. It just felt like the right thing to say and do. That weird lock glowed many colors. Suddenly I was in the air, changing.

I had my ears and my tail. Except my outfit was bright green. I had fashonable hightops, which were green, I had green and white striped stockings, I had on a short, punkish, green dress. On the middle of my arms, however, I had long green sleeves that weren't attached to my dress. Near my left ear was a large cross clip, which in the middle had the humpty lock. I was wearing fingerless gloves with small little silver claws. My hair was a silver-white, and my ears that color too. The cross was silver with a dark blue, like my hair color, outline. "Fashionable Feline!"

I sprang into the air with ease. "Kitten Klaws!" I shouted as I attacked the X chara, my tiny claws extending in a blue light.

From no where appeared a music book. "Open Lyrics!" The green notes flew off the page, hitting the chara.

"USELESS!"

"Now, Amaya-chan!" Sakura spoke from inside me.

"Negative Heart, Lock up!" I pointed at the chara, and a beam shout from the Humpty Lock. I moved my fingers like I was locking something up, and the chara disappeared into the X egg. It glowed white. A small chara opened up the egg a little.

"Thank you. I must return to her heart now." And with that the little blonde chara disappeared.

In an instant I was normal. Sakura was flying around happily. "Our first character transformation. It was a success! One of five!" She cheered.

I sighed, more tired now. That took alot of energy.

I heard clapping. I rushed around, meeting the eyes of a super hot boy.

He was tall. Very Tall. Taller than me by at least three inches. He had dark, forbidding eyes. His hair was black, and cut in an emoish style. He wore a mischievous smirk. He was wearing a first-year high school uniform, black with blue around the edges. Around his neck was a strange key.

On his shoulder sat a chara. He had the same black hair with large cat ears, bigger than Sakura's. His chara had a black trench coat with black accented with silver pants. Very faintly I could see hanging off of his coat zipper a black cross.

He was walking closer. I was frozen in place. He was about three inches from my face. "I'm Yukio." He said.

**And I leave you there. I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, PEACHPIT DOES!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you all! I'm super duper sorry I haven't been posting any chapters! My computer got a virus. Again. -_- Technology hates me. Along with Inanimate objects and gravity. So, here's a little something extra for you people! IT'S FULL OF PERVERTED LOVE!!! So sit back, get yourself a cup of coffee, some yummy Christmas goodies, a box of Chocolate pocky, and toothpick! (Hey, even if it is the Holiday season, you gotta be hygienic!)**

**Merry Christmas to you all! And I have to thank Yoru 4 President for helping me come up with all of my romance scenes! **

**Notes form last chapter:**

**Amaya doesn't do the negative heart thing. She does "Lock up!"**

**And Yukio's chara's zipper has an X on it. Not a cross. Sorry for the problems! (heh…)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. PEACHPIT DOES!**

-AMAYA'S POV-

Doesn't his name mean….he gets what he wants*? I felt a lump in my throat. He pushed closer, trapping me between him and a random tree.

"And your name is…?" he breathed.

I did what my mind was screaming. I pushed him away. My eyes, however, refused to cooperate. They searched the ground, for anything, _Anything _but his forbidding eyes.

"Fine, if you don't tell me, I'll be forced to come up with a clever nickname for you. How about, Kitten? It fits you rather well." He smirked a smirk that fangirls would faint at the sight of. However, I contained my interest.

A blush hit my cheeks. "WHAT! No! You can't call me that! I'm Tsukiyomi Amaya." I hissed at him, hoping the coloring in my cheeks was fading.

"Nope, too late. Kitten it is." His smirk became more profound. He pushed towards me, closer than _anyone_ has ever been before.

I pushed him back more forcefully. "G-get away you perv!" Please, just please back away, my mind pleaded.

"Perv? Aww, that's not very cute, Kitten. It's sorta mean… I think you owe me an apology." Before I knew what happened, he stuck out his tongue and swiftly licked my cheek. Heat rose to the top of my skin, and I felt my heart skip a beat or two. Or three and a half.

Yukio smirked, and then as quickly as he had violated my face, he turned away, walking back towards the industrial part of town. He looked back over his shoulder, grinning. "Don't forget me, Kitten." He said. "I'll be back. Expect me. _Amaya_."

After that I did what I should have logically done in the first place. I ran home. I was running so fast, I almost lost Sakura in the streets. I finally reached my house after what was way too long for comfort. I stormed through the house, mumbling my greetings to my parents who had come home early.

I barged into my room, slammed the door behind me and locked it, throwing myself on the bed. This Yukio guy pissed me off! How dare he!

I was pulled from my silent curses by my cousin banging on my door. "What do you want, Akihiko?" I yelled.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE THE CHEESE WHIZ, MAYA! I WANT IT BACK!"

I rolled my eyes. "I DON'T HAVE YOUR STINKIN' CHEESE WHIZ!"

"WELL WHO ELSE WOULD?! YOUR MOM HATES IT, AND YOUR FATHER HATES ANY FOOD PRODUCT WITH THE WORD "WHIZ" IN ITS NAME!!!"

"DIDN'T YOU EAT IT ALL LAST SUNDAY!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT ALL OF IT THEN COME CRYING TO ME WHEN YOU'RE CHEESE WHIZ-LESS, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW? ANSWER YOU FOOL!"

Akihiko was silent for a minute. "Oh, yeah. Right. Um….What's that Amu? Coming!"

I sighed and growled into my pillow as I heard my not-the-brightest-crayon-in-the-box of-a-cousin's footsteps grow fainter. I assumed he went to look for the dill pickled flavored chips.

AFTER DINNER! (BEDTIME… I HATE THAT PART OF THE DAY…)

[They had Lasagna… Yum!]

-NORMAL POV-

Amaya had changed into her usual pajamas and had tucked herself into the bed. All she could think about as she lay there was the perverted boy she had encountered earlier that day. She had her hand on the spot where his tongue had grazed her skin when she fell asleep.

Over the next two weeks, Amaya spent all of her time learning about how to transform and change with her little neko of a chara. She was walking home from a particularly tiring practice with Sakura and her new found friends, the Guardians, when she noticed a familiar dark-haired male.

She ignored her with all her might, but it didn't work too well when he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. "Can I help you?" Amaya said sourly as she struggled to free herself from his grip. He wasn't having that. Yukio tightened his grip and began to talk.

"Well, since I've decided to claim you as my own, I think I should at least be able to hug you."

Amaya instantly sprang from his arms and crossed her arms. "'Claim me as your own?'" She repeated incredulously. "What makes you think I'll agree to that?"

Yukio copied her pose, mocking her, "You don't want to be my girlfriend?" he faked a hurt voice. "I'll have to punish you thoroughly for this one." He leaned over quickly and did what every male anime character has dreamed of doing to the girl he likes. Yukio flicked up the skirt of the unsuspecting kitten.

Amaya screeched in fury, doing her best to keep her skirt down. This only seemed to amuse Yukio. "I warned you." He said nonchalently, shrugging his shoulders.

Amaya glared at the boy, imagining daggers slicing through his skin. Don't we have a violent little heroine? Yes, yes I believe we do!

The guardians had just sort of sat there in a stunned shock for the most part. They chose now, of all times, to enter the scene. The boy in the Jack's Chair, Jiro, stepped between the two.

"What's your problem?" He said defensively. "Tsukiyomi-san didn't do anything to you!"

Yukio sighed impatiently, "How would you know?" He said. "Besides, even if she didn't do anything to me, she's just too tempting to leave alone." He sent a smirk in Amaya's direction. She blushed involuntarily.

Yukio slipped around Jiro and pulled Amaya close to himself. A Pair of cat ears, larger than the ones Amaya got when she transformed appeared on the top of his head along with a tail to match.

Sakura tried to come to Amaya's rescue, but a cat chara held her back. "Now, you wouldn't want to go upsetting Bishamon, would you?"

Sakura looked startled. "The God of war?" She asked skeptically. The chara sighed just as impatiently as his owner.

"Me, you idiot!" Sakura made an 'oh,' sound as if she finally realized what he was talking about. "Commit it to memory." Bishamon advised. (A/N Little Organization XIII quote for ya there. I DON'T OWN THEM!)

Yukio leaned forward, closer and closer to Amaya. He stopped for a moment, his lips just brushing hers, before kissing her fully. She struggled of course, but what could she do? Even she couldn't fight him off, and for a girl, Amaya was strong.

Yukio pulled away and Amaya began to cry. _He stole my first kiss!_ She wailed in her mind. She couldn't take it any more. She ran away from him and the embarrassment she would have to face from her friends. (The Guardians were totally useless when she needed them. Idiots…)

She could hear Yukio following her and quickly climbed up a tree onto a not-so-stable-looking branch. Yukio stopped just below her. _Is he planning all this out?_ She thought stubbornly. The branch snapped from beneath her and she landed in a heap on top of Yukio. The devious cat smiled. "You were waiting to ambush me, weren't you?" he teased. Amaya stood up straightening out her skirt.

"NO!" She yelled. He stood as well and brushed himself off. He looked almost innocent. Looks can be deceiving though. He quickly pinned Amaya against a tree and leaned in. He sure was consistent with the tree thing… his lips were right next to her ears. The "Kitten's" heart fluttered and she felt strange. She then realized that she wasn't mad that he had stolen her first kiss.

Yukio whispered in her ear, "Were you expecting something?" The girl's stomach dropped down to her feet. She looked away blushing, but a sudden appearance and chant of "Be true to yourself!" from Sakura made cat ears similar, but smaller than Yukio's, appear, and we can't forget the tail.

Amaya pushed Yukio away from her and began to walk away slowly. "Alright then." She said, huskily. "I guess you don't want any of this." She gave an unnecessary shake of her hips to emphasis her words. Yukio stared after her. He caught up with her and continued with the tree thing. This guy is soo unoriginal!

"Are you offering?" He said slyly.

"Well, I just assumed that along with my first kiss, you might want to take my second and third as well. Maybe even fourth." She said this uneasily casual. As if it were something she said to everyone.

Yukio couldn't take it anymore. He began kissing up her neck, greedily, purring as he did so. (Oh, yes. You read right. PURRING!) "What makes you think I would stop there?" He whispered. Amaya's breathing hitched. _Was he serious? _He kissed her again. "There goes the second."

"Third."

"And I think I'll take the fourth to go." He kissed her roughly once more before darting away. "I'll see you again, soon." Were his parting words.

Amaya lost her cat ears and tail. "What… did … you… do?!" She screamed at Sakura.

The chara smiled. "That was the real you." She said. "You know. You're quite perverted…"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed as she chased the chara home.

*= That is what Yukio means in Japan. Bishamon is the name of the Japanese god of War, and you'll see why this fits the chara to a T.

**So, We learn the truth! Her true personality: Her mother's blushes and shyness, but her father's pervertedness!**

**So, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanakuh, blessings for your Kawanza, and have a spiffy New Years! I hope to have my laptop fixed and ready to continue writing on this story as well as my others! And lots of thanks to my editor, Yoru 4 President! ~Nya!**

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

_**When Amaya gets home, she finds the Guardians. They had gone to her home, to her PARENTS, to get help with the "Yukio Problem". How will young Amaya get out of this one?**_


	9. Chapter 9

Amaya entered her home, closing the door behind her quietly. "I'm home!" she called as she walked into the dining room. She stopped short as she found the guardians sitting at the table eating some of Amu's super cookies.

"Sit down Amaya." Ikuto grumbled. His tone was one that every child has heard from their own parents. A tone of barely supressed rage. And not just any rage, the kind of rage that could melt the flesh right off your face.

"Yes Daddy!" Amya rushed to the only empty seat around the table. Ikuto looked over his daughter, his eyes widening at the sight of the large number of hickeys on Amaya's neck.

"Who did this to you!?" He pionted at her neck. "Where does he live? I'll hurt him so bad, he won't even have a chance to have children!"

"It was Yukio!" he happened to look out the window and see Yukio happen to pass by the house. (convenient, right?) "There he is!" Everyone turned to look out the window. Yukio, of course, was being a dork. He was singing, quite loudly might I add, the song Sexyback by Justin Timberlake. Surprisingly enough, it sounded just like Justin himself. Amaya face palmed while the everyone stared open mouthed at the boy. Amaya peeked through her fingers to find Yukio dancing like a complete and total idiot.

"Why... me...?" Amaya mumbled.

Ikuto glared at Amaya. "Bring him in here."

Amaya rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "umm... you see, that might not be such a good idea, you know, because, um, well,"

"Now!"

"Yes Daddy!" Amaya rushed to the window. "YUKIO! you idiot! what are you doing? Get your butt up here now!"

Yukiuo held up a finger, as if he was correcting her. "My sexy butt."

"What! You idiot!" Amaya chara changed with Sakura and jumped out the window, landing right in front Yukio. "Man, you give new meaning to the word stupid."

"But I'm cute." He winked.

She scoffed. "Well, I didn't really want you to see me jammin' out..." he pouted.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!??! YOU ARE IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE?!" She shrieked.

"This is your house? Hmm...Note to self." he smirked and winked at Amaya. She involuntarily blushed.

"There's my blush." he put a finger under her chin. she pulled away and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on."

"Oh, so we're going in your house. I didn't realize you wanted to take our relationship so far."

"Pervert." He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. Amaya's eyes widened at the sudden contact. She couldn't help but close her eyes eventually. No matter how much she denied it, she knew she loved it when he kissed her. Yukio licked her lips and she opened her mouth ever so slightly. He took advantage of the situation, though, letting his tongue roam her mouth. She moaned a little. His arms moved to her back, pulling her closer to him. He moved his mouth from hers, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I guess you do want me."

"I just realized something." Amaya said calmly.

"Whats that?"

"My parants are watching."

He kissed her again."I honestly don't care." She giggled a little. "Can you moan again? It sounds really good."

"Pervert."

"You know you like it."

"I do have a policy against lies..."

Yukio chuckled. He kissed along her jaw, down her neck, to her shoulders. he kissed and licked every inch of her flesh. She couldn't help but moan again. At the sound of her pleasure, Yukio began to purr. Not just a quiet purr either. A full blown motor boat purr.

Ikuto decided to interrupt at this point. "Amaya!" The two jumped apart.

"Good day to you sir." Yukio said as he walked toward Ikuto his hand outstretched. A strange look crossed the fathers face. He took Yukio's hand, smiling pleasantly, before flipping the boy over. "Keep your hands off my daughter."

"You're her dad? I don't see the resemblance."

"Don't be smart ass. Plus, she gets her good looks from me. Duh."

Amu walked out and cleared her throat.

"She gets some of her good looks from you, Honey. But face it, she looks like me."

"Whatever." Amu said. She walked over to Yukio and knelt down beside him.

He cringed a little. "Are you gonna hurt me, too?"

"No, sweetie, I'm the nice parent."

"Whatever. You be the nice parent, I'll be the cool parent." Ikuto retorted.

"Boy, you had better keep away from my daughter!" Ikuto said, beginning his fatherly rant.

"Don't worry, hon, if you want to date Amaya, you can. Just-"

"IF YOU BREAK HER HEART YOUR ASS IS DEAD!" Amu yelled out suddenly.

"my sexy ass." Ikuto lunged for Yukio but the boy dodged and Amu did her best to hold him back. Yukio jumped nimbly to Amaya, giving her a quick, yet um, toungue-ful kiss, and darting off with a "see you later, Kitten."

"Hey!" Ikuto yelled. "He can't call you Kitten! Only I can call you Kitten!"

And, well, the Guardians went home, traumatized.

**Disclaimer Here. R & R like your lives depend on it. Ooh, Yukio is a sexy dork. :P And Ikuto is a protective father! Woo!**

**Btw: The promised:**

**Anzu- Kukai and Yaya**

**Cho- Nagihiko (Mother is dead)**

**Reizo and Jiro- Tadase and Rima**

**Amaya- Ikuto and Amu**


	10. Chapter 10

Amaya yawned, and stretched out. "Ahh!" Before she knew what happened, she landed with a thud on the floor. "Owie..."

"Honey, you ok?" Amu's voice came from the kitchen downstairs.

"Yeah...." Her voice was muffled by the fluffy carpet.

Akihiko laughed from the hallway. "Haha, you fell off the bed!" he teased.

Amaya rolled her eyes. "Why must you act like a twelve-year old, when you are a junior in high school?"

"'Cuz its fun."

With that Amaya took that as her que to remove herself from the floor and prepare for the day ahead of her. After changing into a layered long-sleeve tee-shirt and a pair of jeans, she skipped down the steps, barely missing her cousin's useless attempt to trip her, into the dining room.

While the family were enjoying a breakfast of cinnamon rolls and bacon, the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Akihiko jumped up and sprang at the door, tripping over the hat stand and face-planting on the tile. Amu rushed over, concerned. Amaya simply rolled her eyes and opened the door.

At the door was Fujisaki Cho and Soma Anzu, the Ace and Queen of Seiyo Middle of coarse, scared the crap out of our little heroine.

"AMAYA-CHII" Anzu zoomed at insane speed and collied with Ms. Tsukiyomi, knocking her to the ground. Cho giggled and offered a hand of assistance. "Anuz-chan, remove yourself from Amaya-chan. I think you scared her."

"What are you doing here?" Amaya asked, brushing herself off.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with us." Cho said smiling. "Uh, sure....lemme ask." Amaya walked back into the dining room. "Daddy, may I go with my new friends shopping?" Ikuto glanced up from the magazine he was reading. "I suppose..." Amaya grinned. She turned to Cho and Anzu who had followed. "Let's go!"

Amu strolled out of the kitchen, whistling "Black Diamond", after patching Akihiko up with band-aids. "You must be Amaya's friends! What are your names?" She smiled sweetly.

Now the guardian girls were slightly terrified of being in the house with the famous idol couple, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Amu, that they had been silent until now. Anzu popped back into reality. "S-Som-ma An-Anzu, ma'am." She replied.

"And I am F-F-Fujisaki Ch-Cho, desu~" She gracefully curtsied.

Amu giggled and Ikuto snickered. "You don't have to act like we are royalty!"

"Sorry!"

"But, Fuijisaki-san, that was very graceful. You can tell you are in a dancing family."

Before Cho could question it, Anzu was shouting goodbye and dragging she and Amaya out the door.

-THREE HOURS LATER-

Amaya wiped a happy tear from her eye. "That is so funny, Cho-chan!" They each had enough shopping bags to sink Spain, and were sitting on a park bench throwing popcorn to the birds.

"This day was perfect! There is only one thing that could make it even better would be if we spent the night at Amaya-chii's mansion!" Anzu giggled.

"It's not a mansion, silly. It's just a very large house, Anzu-chan." Amaya corrected her with a finger in the air.

The three giggled again. "I agree though! Let's do it!"

All seemed well. But of coarse, that would be boring.

A whole hoard of X-eggs appeared practically out of thin air. "Useless! Useless!"

Etsuko, Sakura, and Mine sprang into action.

"Anzu-chan's heart, unlock!"

"Amaya's heart, unlock!"

"Cho's heart, unlock!"

"Transformation: Backhand-Baby!"

"Transformation: Fashionable Feline!"

"Transformation: Violent Butterfly!"

Anzu was wearing a brown, short, pleaded tennis skirt and snow-white polo shirt with a giant rainbow bow. She had rainbow knee-socks and a rainbow bow in her hair. Her copper hair was in two flowy pigtails. Her weapon was an over-sized tennis racket with rainbow netting. She giggled as she landed, almost slipping. But she was adorable.

Cho was displaying a very long and flowy black kimono with a white dragon scaling up the side. She had a giant white butterfly tied onto her bun of pale purple hair. By her side was a giant scythe with a large butterfly by the blade. Her polite attitude seemed to disappear as she cackled, then giggled cutely.

Amaya glanced at them and sweat-dropped. "Oh boy."

-THIRTY BUTT-KICKIN' MINUTES LATER-

"That was rough! But we overcame!" Anzu was chanting as they strolled into Amaya's room.

Cho giggled. "I know what we should do next." she said after they had changed into pajamas."Truth or dare!"

"Yeah! Anzu-chii first! Anzu-chii first!" She shrilled, jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"Ok, Anzu-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Dare!"

"I dare you.....to eat some cheese-whiz!"

"Nuuuu~ anything but that!"

"Do you want.....the penalty?"

"NO! ANYHTING BUT THE PENALTY!"

"Then eat it!"

Amaya giggled, producing some cheese in a can. "Eat it, eat it!"

"You can do it, Anzu-chii!" Etsuko encouraged her.

After finally persuading Anzu to try some cheese-whiz, her turn was over.

"Ok....Cho-chii! Truth or dare?" Anzu asked.

"....Dare."

"I dare you.......to go out onto the balcony and scream 'I LIKE REIZO-KUN!!!'"

"Anzu-chan! I told you I don't!"

"I know, but it's funny."

".....Fine."

Cho opened the balcony door and screamed into the night a fake love confession.

Mine nodded approvingly.

"Ok, Amaya-chan, truth or dare?"

"....truth."

"Who do you like?"

Sakura giggled.

"Em....promise you won't tell anyone?"

"WE PROMISE!"

"Well, I liked Jiro-kun and Reizo-kun, but....now I like Yukio."

The room was so silent you could hear a pen drop.

**And that's the end of this chapter! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! I want my number of reviews to reach 45 at least!**


	11. Chapter 11

**When we left our heroine, She had just admitting to liking our favorite neko-boy, Yukio. So here we begin!**

**Dia: Eevee-san doesn't own Shugo Chara! Peachpit does!**

**Iru: And, Eevee-san wants to change her username! But she needs some ideas! Tell her in your reviews. Oh, and she wants 55. Hee-hee.**

**Eru: Eevee-san apologizes for the short chapter!**

**----**

Strangly enough, Yukio knocked on the balcony window at that moment. "Hello ladies. Playing a healthy game of truth or dare?"

Amaya blushed, "Yeah..."

Cho took that moment to push Amaya and Yukio out onto the balcony and lock the window.

"Well!" Yukio replied, snickering. An awkward silence enveloped them.

Amaya leaned against the balcony as the awkward silence continued. "Umm..." she mumbled. She suddenly lost her center of gravity and toppled over the balcony railing. In other words, she tripped without moving. Yukio leaped after and caught her before she could inflict any harm upon herself. He stood there holding the girl, glaring at the object of his affection. "You're welcome." he growled.

Amaya scoffed. "Let me go!" Yukio dropped her unceremoniously.

"Ow..." she muttered. "What was that for?"

"You didn't say thank you." he informed as if it was obvious. "I may have to punish you."

"Umm... I don't think that's necessary..." Amaya stood up quickly and put her hands out in front of her to enforce her words.

Yukio smiled a devious smile and advanced on the girl slowly. He pressed up against her and leaned in to kiss her. He took a small step closer and ended up tripping and knocking both of them over and splitting Amaya's lip with his tooth.

"Ack!" he sat up quickly and fluttered uselessly around Amaya. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Oh man..." Yukio regained his composure. "You know cats lick each others wounds" he said with a sly smile.

"I don't think so, Yukio." a thought crossed the boys mind.

"I still haven't given you your punishment yet."

Amaya sat down and leaned against the side of her house and watched Yukio follow suite and sit next to her. Amaya's lip had stopped bleeding by now but Yukio knew he wouldn't be able to kiss her mouth without dying of guilt inside. So he leaned over and pressed his lips softly against her neck. She shivered and her eyes fluttered closed. He opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue graze her skin, light as a feather. He kissed up her neck and across her jaw to the other side of her neck.

Amaya's arms moved up to wrap around his shoulders. He smiled against her flesh. "I don't think this is too much of a punishment any more."

"Nrr. Stop with the stopping."

"Awww. Is my kitten giving in?"

"Love is a tricky thing."

"So what your saying is you love me?"

Amaya realized what she had said and a single word ran through her mind: shit.

The front door suddenly burst open and light flooded over the two teens. Amaya jumped up and sprinted to Cho. She hugged the unsuspecting member of the guardians chibi-style. "Thank you." Amaya sobbed.

Cho put her arm around amayas shoulders and led her inside. "You weren't kidding. You really do like Yukio don't you."

Amaya blushed beet red. But what the two girls didnt know was that yukio was hiding in the shadows, smiling to himself. "Finally." the boy walked off into the dark might, a rare glow of bliss surrounding him.


	12. FQA no 1

**FQA:**

**Hello readers! Some of you have been asking a few questions, at least every chapter. I will answer them now!**

_Q: Why does Yukio have the Dumpty Key, if Ikuto had it?/ Why does Amaya have the Humpty Lock if Amu had it?_

_A: That is to be revealed later. Think about it though. Who had the Humpty Lock and Key before Amu and Ikuto?_

_Q: Do Amu and Ikuto know that Amaya has a chara?_

_A: Now, yes. Earlier, no. Amu hid her charas, why can't Amaya? When they first saw Sakura, it was when Yukio was outside the house. Since then, Amaya has been doing stuff with friends. Her parents and her have not had a discussion yet. They will. Sometime in the next few chapters._

_Q:Does Amaya know that her mother was a guardian?_

_A: No. Not at this point. Later...? Maybe._

_Q: Does Amu, Ikuto, or the other guardians still have their charas?_

_A: No. They became their would-be selves. Ikuto is free from Easter, and Amu doesn't hide behind her cool and spicy personality. Do you see Suu, Miki, Ran, and Dia shining through? I've tried to establish that._

_Q: Will the charas make an appearance?_

_A: In flashbacks, yes. Anywhere else? I'm not telling....Tee-hee._

_Q:Does the story have a plot?_

_A: Yes. It is slow moving. A few things need to be established and can't without some more time._

_Q: Why is Ikuto all protective of Amaya if he was a pervert?_

_A: He knows whats going through Yukio's brain. And he doesn't want him thinking about his daughter that way! It's a father thing, go with the flow!_

_Q: Why does Eevee-san make mistakes?_

_A: Because I'm human. You make them too. And spell check doesn't always do the job._

**I hope that answered some questions! Until next time! Take it away, Yaya!**

**Yaya: Eevee-san-chii doesn't own Shugo Chara. Peach Pit does!**

**Utau: Eevee-san thanks those who have suggested usernames thus far. Good ideas, but not quite whats she's looking for...Keep trying!**


	13. Author's Note

Dear my faithful readers,

Sorry I haven't updated. My editor and romance scene instructor, Nala, is moving far away from her, so I'm trying to spend as much time as possible with her before she leaves. Updates will be slow, but they will come! Don't lose hope!

TornAngelWings

Previously, Eevee-san.


End file.
